La marque de Tom
by Lily of the Welsh Valley
Summary: Lord Voldemort marque le corps de ceux qu'il croise. Il a marqué Harry Potter d'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Il a marqué la chair de ses fidèles pour mieux les asservir. De sa rencontre avec lui, à l'époque où il était toujours Tom, Minerva conserve une petite tâche informe, au creux de son cou. Une malédiction lie-de-vin.
1. Archives et poussière

Chapitre 1 : Archives et Poussière

Tom s'était aperçu qu'il avait contracté le tic de se mordre le coin de la lèvre inférieure lorsqu'il était dans un certain état d'agitation. Le jeune homme, qui s'était appliqué à maîtriser la moindre de ses expressions depuis qu'il était entré à Poudlard, s'employait donc à maintenir ses lèvres immobiles en toutes circonstances, avec un succès jusqu'à présent assez mitigé.

Cependant, alors que ses yeux parcouraient les parchemins qu'il avait sous les yeux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'enfoncer ses dents dans la chair à l'intérieur de sa joue, momentanément substituée à ses lèvres, révulsé et furieux.

Les élèves de Poudlard avaient un accès libre à certaines archives de l'école, bien qu'aucun d'entre eux ne s'intéressa vraiment à ces grimoires, qui prenaient la poussière sur les étagères administratives de la bibliothèque. Un ou deux facétieux désiraient de temps à autre retrouver les notes de leur parents afin de faire chanter ses derniers pour quelques gallions de poche de plus, mais c'était tout.

Pour Tom, les choses étaient différentes. Il ne voulait pas faire chanter son père, il voulait retrouver sa trace. Mais après de longues heures de recherches intensives,tout au long des années précédentes, il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence; Tom Riddle Senior n'avait jamais fait ses études à Poudlard. Il n'avait pas non plus eu de tuteur privé puisque les BUSEs était obligatoires et que les résultats de tous les élèves britanniques étaient archivés à Poudlard. Son père n'était donc pas un sorcier. Le jeune homme avait alors du se résoudre à faire des recherches dans le monde moldu lorsqu'il était rentré à l'orphelinat l'été précédent, et avait finalement retrouvé la trace d'une famille de Riddle, habitant un village répondant au nom de Little Hangleton. Sa mère n'avait jamais dit comment elle-même s'appelait à l'orphelinat où Tom était venu au monde; il n'avait à disposition que le nom de son père et l'âge de sa mère, environ une vingtaine d'année à sa naissance, pour découvrir le secret de ses origines. Lorsqu'il avait de nouveau enfoncé son nez dans les archives de Poudlard, au retour des vacances, c'était pour rechercher une étudiante originaire de Little Hangleton, qui aurait commencé ses études à Poudlard environ vingt-cinq ans en arrière. Il finit par la trouver, Merope Gaunt. Une élève médiocre, effacée, troublée, de laquelle ses professeurs n'avaient visiblement jamais fait grand cas. La vieille photographie du trombinoscope correspondait parfaitement au portrait d'elle que lui avait dressé la directrice de l'orphelinat : des traits lourds, patauds, et un sévère strabisme divergent. Merlin, qu'elle était laide. Ainsi, malgré toute sa puissance, malgré tous ses pouvoirs, Tom était le fils d'un moldu et d'une ratée.

Le jeune homme tremblait presque de rage.

Voilà toute son histoire, voilà tout son héritage.

Ses mains se pliaient et se dépliaient sans qu'il puisse les contrôler. Il voulait enfoncer ses ongles dans sa propre peau et l'arracher, déchirer cette enveloppe charnelle pétrie par des incapables et des faibles. Et puis quelque chose se mit à cliqueter dans son esprit. Ce nom, Gaunt. Ce nom ne lui était pas inconnu. Il l'avait déjà croisé à plusieurs reprises au cours de ses études. Mais ce n'était pas des recherches concernant sa famille, il s'agissait de recherches sur son héros de toujours, Salazar Serpentard. Les Gaunt étaient les derniers descendants connus de Salazar, ou du moins c'est qu'un certain Marvolo Gaunt clamait haut et fort près d'un demi-siècle auparavant, dans un article de la Gazette du sorcier portant sur les descendants des grands sorciers d'autrefois : les fondateurs, Merlin, Viviane, Margause, Beedle le Barde, Gwendoline la fantasque... Le journaliste n'avait guère semblé accorder d'importance aux paroles de Marvolo Gaunt, mais Tom, fasciné, avait exploré plus avant les paroles de Marvolo, et tout l'avait poussé à croire qu'il disait la vérité. Cependant, après ses deux enfants, un garçon et une fille, Marvolo n'avait plus d'héritier connu, et Tom avait à l'époque laissé là ses rêves d'être lié à Salazar Serpentard, quoiqu'il partageât le prénom de l'un de ses derniers descendants.

Tom reprit le grimoire des archives de Poudlard entre ses mains tremblantes, pour rechercher la parenté de Merope. C'était écrit là, en toutes lettres : Merope Gaunt, fille de Marvolo Gaunt.

La brûlure de Tom ne s'effaça pas, mais s'apaisa un instant. Il l'avait toujours su, dans le fond. Son aptitude à parler Parseltongue, ses pouvoirs hors du commun. Oui, son ancêtre ne pouvait qu'être Salazar Serpentard.

Tom posa ses mains à plat sur le grimoire, parfaitement immobile désormais, se remémorant tout ce qu'il avait pu lire sur son ancêtre.

S'il était son descendant, son héritier, il devrait reprendre le flambeau du travail de son aîné. Tom réprima un tremblement, en songeant que sa propre mère avait fait bien peu cas de son aïeul et de ses désirs en tombant sous le charme d'un moldu, faisant de lui, Tom, le bâtard de Serpentard. Mais il allait rectifier ça. Oh, oui, et sans hésiter. La légende de la chambre des secrets lui revenait en mémoire. Il n'avait jamais vraiment recherché la chambre, songeant que Salazar aurait probablement protégé son accès contre des gens ne partageant pas son sang, mais désormais, Tom se sentait légitime, sûr de lui et de ses droits, sur la chambre, sur la bête endormie, et même sur les né-moldus qui polluaient l'école.

Les nés-moldus comme lui-même, lui souffla une petite voix dans sa tête.

-Non, pas comme moi, murmura-t-il dans un souffle. Moi, je suis le descendant de Salazar Serpentard. Je trouverais le moyen d'arracher de mes veines le sang du chien qui m'a donné la vie. Et toute sa race sera un jour désolée qu'il ait osé séduire... une sorcière.

Tom sentit l'excitation se mêler à la fureur qui avait embrasée toute son âme l'été précédent lorsqu'il avait eu la quasi-certitude que son père était dénué de tout pouvoir. Il allait retrouver la chambre des secrets, lâcher sa bête sur les nés-moldus. Mais pour cela, il devait avant être certain de la généalogie des élèves de Poudlard.

Il referma sèchement le grimoire, puis se dirigea vers la bibliothécaire, occupée à inspecter la reliure d'une copie de _Métamorphomages et Hermaphrodites : quelle frontière dans la Grèce Antique ? ._

-Je suis désolé de vous déranger...

-Oh, mais pas du tout Tom, s'exclama la jeune femme avec un sourire aimable. Tu as pu trouver ton bonheur dans les archives de l'école ?

-Peut-être, répondit le jeune homme avec une mine triste et fatiguée. Je crois que j'ai découvert le nom de ma mère, mais je n'en suis pas certain.

-Oh, Tom, mais c'est merveilleux ! Après toutes ces années...

-J'ai lu dans les archives qu'elle avait un frère, beaucoup plus jeune qu'elle. Peut-être même qu'il est encore scolarisé à Poudlard, où l'était lorsque je suis arrivée ici. Je sais que je ne suis pas sensé avoir accès aux dossiers des élèves encore scolarisés ou qui l'ont été ces dix dernières années, mais si je pouvais retrouver sa trace... J'ai peut-être ici un oncle qui ne sait même pas que... que... j'existe.

La voix de Tom se brisa sur ses derniers mots, et il garda le nez sagement baissé, tordant sa mâchoire comme quelqu'un en proie à une vive émotion.

La bibliothécaire se mordit la lèvre, visiblement désolée, et aussi un peu pensive.

-Tom, parce que c'est toi, et parce que tu mérites d'avoir une famille et d'être aimé et entouré plus que bien des élèves que j'ai pu rencontrer, je veux bien me promener pendant dix minutes dans la bibliothèque en laissant la porte des dossiers ouverte. Mais tu as dix minutes. Tu rentres, tu trouves le dossier de ton oncle, et tu sors, d'accord ?

-Oh, merci infiniment Mademoiselle Corley !

Tom s'était allongé sur son lit, les rideaux soigneusement tirés. Mademoiselle Corley était un peu sotte. Il lui avait fallu bien moins de dix minutes pour dupliquer avec sa baguette les dossiers de tous les élèves de Poudlard, et fourrer l'importante masse de parchemins dans son sac scolaire, qu'il avait préalablement ensorcelé pour le rendre plus plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Tom sentait un frémissement délicieux le parcourir tout entier. Il avait sous ses yeux les résultats et les secrets de toute l'école.

Alors qu'il se mettait à dresser la liste des nés-moldus qu'il se proposait de prendre comme exemple, il se prit aussi à s'intéresser aux résultats des élèves d'une manière plus personnelle. Il voulait s'assurer qu'il était le meilleur, dans toutes les matières, et que personne ne lui faisait de l'ombre, ou pire, ne serait assez brillant pour potentiellement se trouver sur son chemin à sa sortie de l'école, et tenter de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. En plus de sa liste de nés-moldus, il se mit aussi à prendre note des élèves doués, sur un parchemin en haut duquel il écrivit "Séduire ou Abattre."

Il inscrivit certains noms sur les deux listes. Tom n'était que peu dérangé par l'idée de prendre à son service des né-moldus, à condition qu'ils soient puissants et sachent reconnaître la supériorité des sorciers.

Cependant, rien ne l'inquiéta ou ne le titilla vraiment avant qu'il ne prenne en main la liste des élèves de 7ème année de gryffondor, de deux ans ses aînés. Jusqu'à ce moment là, il n'avait trouvé aucun élève qui soit de son niveau, aussi, les notes et les appréciations portant sur le travail d'une étudiante en particulier le prirent de court. Minerva McGonagall était aussi douée que lui; avec même un avantage plus ou moins léger en métamorphose, en défense contre les forces du mal, en sortilèges et en botanique. En fait, elle était le première élève depuis Albus Dumbledore à n'avoir obtenu que des optimals pour ses BUSEs, et d'après ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, Tom se doutait qu'à moins d'une attaque de troll sur le château le jour de ses ASPICs, elle suivrait probablement les traces de son professeur de métamorphoses en obtenant derechef une ribambelle d'optimals lors des examens finaux.

Tom savait pertinemment qui était Minerva McGonagall, tout le monde dans l'école savait qui était Minerva McGonagall, à la fois préfète-en-chef et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryfondor.

Tom avait toujours entendu dire qu'elle était brillante, un peu dure, pas très populaire chez les vert et argent mais très respectée au sein de se propre maison. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment soucié d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'il voit les impressionnants résultats de la sorcière. Comment avait-il pu l'ignorer à ce point ? Tom ferma les yeux pour mieux se remémorer tout ce qu'il savait au sujet de la gryffondor. Elle remplissait son rôle de préfète-en-chef, et avant cela, de préfète, avec une autorité naturelle confondante. C'était une jeune femme assez fine, qui se déplaçait le dos droit et le menton levé. Ses cheveux noirs, longs et épais, étaient toujours impeccablement attachés, tantôt en un chignon bas, tantôt en tresse c'était la personne la moins échevelée du monde, sauf sur un terrain de Quidditch. Tom songea que c'était probablement à cause du Quidditch qu'il avait méjugé Minerva McGonagall; la plupart des élèves adeptes de ce sport étaient brillants en cour de vol, mais académiquement peu intéressants. Les deux capitaines qu'il avait connus à serpentard, deux garçons débonnaires plus portés sur la rigolade que sur les études, l'avaient également conduit à penser qui quiconque touchait au Quidditch n'était pas vraiment digne d'intérêt. Qu'elle soit élue Préfète-en-chef aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Quelle regrettable erreur...

Tom se rendit compte que, sous l'effet de l'agitation, il s'était mit à mâchouiller l'intégralité de sa lèvre inférieure, et cessa aussitôt, plus agacé que jamais.

Il fallait qu'il s'occupe du cas de Minerva McGonagall. Qu'il se mesure à elle et qu'il la surpasse, ou bien qu'il la charme et la transforme en pantin, comme il avait charmé la moitié de l'école. Ou qu'elle soit la première victime de la chambre.

Une fois ses listes terminées, Tom se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers. Un grande excitation s'était emparée de lui. Enfin, il allait véritablement faire quelque chose. Depuis sa première année, il s'était appliqué à jouer les anges avec tous les habitants du château, et maintenant que sa réputation d'élève brillant, consciencieux et charmeur était établie, il allait pouvoir passer à l'action. Rendre à son ancêtre, l'hommage qu'il méritait. Commencer à recruter sans en avoir l'air ceux auxquels il avait déjà prévu de donner le patronyme de Mangemort. Paver la route vers la puissance et la pureté.


	2. Mots de Serpents

Chapitre 2 : Mots de Serpents

Tom, plongé dans ses pensées, n'écoutait pas vraiment la conversation qui agitait Humphrey Avery, Graham Parkinson et Gladys Gibbon, trois de ses camarades de classe, qu'il flattait du titre d'amis sans le penser une seule seconde. Il se concentrait sur la recherche de la Chambre des Secrets, établissant des plans pour lui permettre de découvrir où elle se trouverait. Le château avait été agrandi au fil des siècles les serres, par exemple, étaient postérieures aux Fondateurs, ainsi que le grand pont ou même la tour de l'horloge, bâtie au 16ème siècle. Il devrait donc se concentrer sur la partie de l'école déjà en place à l'époque de Salazar.

Les cinquième années attendaient, plus ou moins sagement, que le professeur de métamorphose les invite à entrer dans sa salle de classe cependant, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Tom fut agacé de voir Minerva McGonagall en sortir, remercier avec politesse Albus Dumbledore « d'avoir accepté », et s'en aller sans faire l'aumône d'un regard aux serpentards et aux serdaigles alignés dans le couloir. Tom la regarda s'éloigner, pensif. Il ne l'avait jamais vue avec des lunettes avant, peut-être ne les portait-elle que pour étudier. Elles donnaient une allure encore plus intellectuelle à la jeune femme. Elle était plus grande que dans ses souvenirs, assez mince mais musclée par la pratique intensive du Quidditch. Minerva n'était pas exactement belle ces traits étaient fins sans être délicats, avec des pommettes saillantes, des lèvres assez fines et de grands yeux verts ses hanches étaient étroites comme celles d'un garçon, loin des formes alléchantes des pin-up que Humphrey avait accrochées dans le dortoir une certaine grâce se dégageait de ses mouvements, en dépit d'un maintien très raide.

De quoi avait-elle remercié Dumbledore ? De tous les professeurs de Poudlard, Dumbledore était celui que Tom détestait le plus. Ou plutôt, le seul que Tom détestait. Parce que Dumbledore n'avait jamais était pris par la façade d'honnêteté et de gentillesse qu'il s'était donnée depuis son entrée à Poudlard, et cela rendait Tom furieux. Il regrettait amèrement de lui en avoir trop montré sur lui même lorsque le professeur lui avait révélé sa condition de sorcier c'était une erreur qu'il ne pourrait probablement jamais rattraper. Et voir Minerva McGonagall si proche de Dumbledore l'agaçait profondément. Il se promit de découvrir le secret qui les liait tout les deux, et savait déjà comment s'y prendre, puisque cet idiot de Slughorn organisait l'une des petites soirées de son club le soir même.

Il se présenta dans la petite pièce non loin de la salle de potions où Slughorn organisait ses réceptions avec l'une des boîtes de chocolat à la liqueur favoris du professeur, et laissa la conversation se dérouler sur de nombreux sujet divers et inintéressants au possible. Par petites touches, il réussit à faire parler Slughorn des différents élèves qui prenaient des cours de rattrapages privés lorsqu'ils étaient en difficulté.

-Je ne pensais vraiment pas que Minerva McGonagall était en difficulté, lâcha Tom en sirotant tranquillement le thé que Slughorn lui avait servit un peu plus tôt.

Le professeur de potion laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Minerva McGonagall, en difficulté ? Le jour où elle sera en difficulté il pleuvra des hipogriffes !

-Pourtant j'ai entendu dire qu'Albus Dumbledore avait accepté de lui donner des cours particuliers.

-Oh, ça ! Oui, bien sûr. Mais ce n'est pas du tout pour pallier à des difficultés, simplement pour pousser la métamorphose un peu plus loin. Elle est remarquablement douée en la matière, et mon petit doigt me dit que, même étant une étudiante du niveau des ASPICs, elle doit trouver le niveau général ennuyeux.

Tom du se contenir pour ne pas déglutir à grand bruit. Les ASPICs de métamorphose, ennuyeux. Bien, très bien. Hier au soir, au creux de son lit, ses priorités allaient à la découverte de la chambre des secrets cependant, le nom de Minerva McGonagall commençait à l'inquiéter. Et à l'attirer, aussi. Tom était attiré par la puissance de façon presque irrésistible, et tous ceux qui parlaient d'elle s'accordaient à dire qu'elle était puissante. Quoiqu'il aurait aimé continuer à interroger Slughorn à son sujet, il préféra orienter la conversation sur le plaisir d'enseigner, préférant éviter de trop dévoiler son intérêt pour la jeune femme.

Le lendemain matin était un samedi, et il se rendit à la bibliothèque avec un panier des viennoiseries qu'il était allé commandé en cuisine aux elfes de maison, afin de remercier mademoiselle Corley de l'aide qu'elle lui avait apportée. Il discuta un peu avec elle, prétendant que ses recherches n'avaient pas porté leurs fruits, avant d'aller fouiller dans la partie architecture de la bibliothèque.

De nombreux architectes et historiens avaient étudié Poudlard depuis sa création Tom décida cependant de ne s'intéresser qu'aux traités les plus anciens, qui comportaient des reproductions des plans originaux, disparus depuis. Chacun des fondateurs avait eu le choix de la création de leur salle commune, et Tom se concentra sur les plans des salles entourant les appartements des Serpentards mais pas un seul mètre carré n'avait pas été exploité. Et au vu du nombre d'historiens qui avaient tenté de mettre la main sur la légendaire chambre... Bien sûr, tout le monde penserait avant tout à chercher du côté de la salle commune des verts et argents.

Il décida de recopier tranquillement l'intégralité des plans, espérant remarquer un décalage, quelques mesures qui ne colleraient pas. Et pourquoi pas, de s'employer à réaliser une maquette du château lui-même. Il lui vint cependant à l'esprit que s'il parvenait à mettre ses plans à exécution et à ouvrir la chambre des secrets, le premier suspect serait le dernier à avoir enquêté sur l'architecture de Poudlard et s'empressa de métamorphoser ses listes et ses plans en banal devoir de potions pour un œil extérieur.

Il sentait cependant que la réponse était ailleurs. Des centaines de sorciers avaient potassé ces livres et ces grimoires sans rien trouver. Probablement parce qu'ils n'étaient pas les descendants de Salazar Serpentard.

Les descendants de Serpentard...

Tom s'immobilisa, comme frappé par la foudre. Il la tenait, son idée géniale. La Chambre serait bientôt à lui.

Le jeune homme rangea les livres avec une lenteur calculée, et se dirigea d'un pas égal vers le parc. Il voulait courir, mais se contenait.

La forêt interdite s'était parée de l'or et de l'écarlate de l'automne, et, au pâle soleil de janvier, donnait une impression de chaleur et de romantisme que le cœur sec de Tom ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il marchait doucement à la lisière des arbres, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Il s'accroupit et jeta un sortilège destiné à attirer les vipères avec une odeur qu'elles trouveraient particulièrement alléchante. Une femelle ne tarda pas à s'approcher, et interrompit sa course ondulante, surprise de voir Tom.

-Salut ma belle, dit celui-ci.

-C'est inhabituel, répondit-elle, en penchant la tête sur le côté. Un humain qui parle ma langue.

-Je suis un garçon très inhabituel, répondit Tom avec un sourire carnassier.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, garçon très inhabituel ?

-Je cherche une chambre, une chambre secrète, quelque part dans le château. Tu pourrais la trouver pour moi ?

-Peut-être. Tu peux m'en dire plus sur cette chambre ?

-Elle est fermée depuis presque mille ans. Elle était habitée par mon ancêtre.

-Salazar. Ma famille m'a beaucoup parlé de lui. Cette chambre dont tu parles, je la connais. Nous la connaissons tous. C'est le nid de notre roi.

-Le Basilic.

-Lui-même.

-Tu pourrais m'y conduire ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ? siffla Tome en plissant les yeux.

-Parce que tu es bien trop grand pour passer là où je me faufile.

-Tu pourrais trouver l'entrée des humains ?

-Sans doute...

-Déniches-là et viens me trouver.

-Et tu réveilleras mon roi ?

-Je peux t'en faire la promesse...

Tom venait tout juste de pénétrer dans le hall, et était encore tout à son excitation suite à sa discussion avec la petite femelle, lorsqu'il vit un élève de Serdaigle dont il ignorait le nom, dissimulé derrière la statue d'un sorcier en armure, sortir sans bruit sa baguette de sa manche et la pointer sur deux élèves de serpentard de sixième année. Tom était sur le point de dégainer sa propre baguette pour venir en aide aux deux garçons de sa maison, qui tournaient le dos à leur agresseur sans se douter de ce qui était sur le point de se passer, lorsqu'un sortilège frôla le coude de Tom et percuta le Serdaigle de plein fouet, l'immobilisant complètement, alors que les deux serpentards continuaient leur route et disparaissaient dans les corridors du château, complètement oublieux des événements se déroulant dans leur dos. Tom se retourna pour se retrouver face à Minerva McGonagall, qui avançait d'un pas énergique, en claquant des talons. Les lèvres serrées, elle agita derechef sa baguette, libérant le Serdaigle.

-Lancelot, qu'est-ce que tu croyais faire exactement ?

-Minerva, ce sont ses deux abrutis qui ont envoyé Lucila à l'infirmerie avec des brocolis à la place des mains ! Ils ne croyaient tout de même pas s'en tirer à si bon compte !

-Si tu sais qu'ils sont coupables pourquoi tu n'en a pas parlé au professeur Slughorn ?

Lancelot baissa la tête et croisa les bras d'un air buté.

-C'est elle qui leur a jeté un chauve-furie avant qu'ils ne transforment ses mains, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui mais c'est à cause du match de demain, grommela Lancelot. L'an passé cet andouille de Goyle avait failli la tuer en lui envoyant sa batte dans la tête.

-Je m'en souviens, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour lancer les hostilités avant le coup de sifflet.

-Oooh, Minerva, ne sois pas si pète-sec, toi aussi tu veux nous voir écraser Serpentard demain !

-Aucun doute là-dessus, mais je veux vous voir le faire dans les règles.

-Tu n'a jamais envoyé de sortilèges à un adversaire avant un match ?

-Non, jamais, répondit Minerva avec un sourire amusé. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour les intimider.

-Tu vas me dénoncer ? grommela Lancelot.

Minerva haussa les épaules.

-Tu n'as pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit de toute façon.

-Mais lui, il ne va rien dire ? grommela Lancelot en faisant un mouvement du menton vers Tom, qui observait toujours la scène.

McGonagall se tourna vers lui.

-Riddle, est-ce que tu crois vraiment que ça vaut le coup de dénoncer Spring ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Tom fut surpris que, plutôt que de profiter de son statut de préfète-en-chef en lui imposant le silence, elle lui demande son avis. Deux jours plus tôt, il aurait ardemment pris la défense de sa maison, juste pour le plaisir de voir Lancelot et Lucila punis, pour que ce Goyle et son ami se sentent reconnaissants envers sa personne, et enfin pour prouver que même une préfète-en-chef ne pouvait avoir d'emprise sur lui. Mais aujourd'hui, tout était différent, parce qu'il était déterminé à un jour gagner la loyauté de Minerva.

-Non, il n'a rien fait de mal. Et puis, ça fait partie du quidditch ce genre de... gentillesses.

Minerva réprima un sourire, une étincelle dans le regard, puis salua les deux garçons et s'éloigna à pas vifs.


End file.
